


Hug You Tighter (and Never Let Go)

by FandomsOverLife



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverLife/pseuds/FandomsOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s been having a hard time trying to hold everything in his life together, and now, a week after having had a fight with Phil, everything seems to be falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug You Tighter (and Never Let Go)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic! this time written as part of the phandom little pop on tumblr! and also thanks to my beta Padaleckgay on tumblr and my amazing doodler Landphil
> 
> Enjoy!

As soon as the door to Dan's university dorm room closed behind him, into the hand he clasped over his mouth, he let out a muffled sob. The door supporting his weight as he slid down it, sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands and knees. It had been one of those days where everything that could have gone wrong, most certainly did go wrong and it had left him as a wreck. 

The lecture that was vital to his course had been rescheduled to earlier that morning without anybody telling him so he had missed it entirely, he was now about five assignments behind with his law degree, severely sleep deprived from doing work and he couldn't even call Phil because of the fight from a few days ago that they'd had about something that Dan couldn't even remember now. He had woken up wishing the day was over and even after convincing himself to get out of bed and go anyway, the universe decided to bring him to the realisation that  _ YES,  _ it would have been better had he just stayed in bed all day.   
  
Now, however, Dan was stuck in a worse scenario than he'd began with. He was fairly certain he'd now be dubbed the weird guy who walks through the halls trying to hide the fact that he's crying before escaping to his dorm room...or something slightly more catchy.    
  
Wiping another of the never ending tears away from his cheek, he pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket. He wanted to call Phil, to let Phil make it all better, to let Phil at least distract him for a few moments before the harsh reality that is his life comes crashing down on him again, but he's not entirely sure if he even can call Phil anymore. Not sure if Phil even wants to talk to him again. The thought hits him hard.    
  
***   
  
Roughly fifteen minutes after further crying and staring at the phone in his hands, Dans able to calm himself down slightly. Looking over to the clock on his night stand, seeing it's nearing 10pm,  _ 'stupid late classes _ '. He realises that if he's going to call Phil, he needs to do it now.    
  
So he does.    
  
Shaky fingers tap onto Phil’s contact and after 4 rings, he finally picks up. Dan lets out a relieved sigh and a left over sniff.  A clearly still slightly pissed off Phil answers. "Hey Phil" Dan cringes at the obvious voice crack and hope it goes unnoticed, though all his composure is gone when he hears a concerned "Dan?" Come through the other end of the phone.     
  
The flood gates open.    
  
"Dan please, you need to tell me what's wrong?!" Phil, who's obviously panicking now as he can only hear muffled sobbing, practically restrains himself from yelling down the line.   
  
Dan’s words aren't very clear as they're tumbling through his mouth and broken sobs and he's not even entirely sure what he's trying to say or what he expects Phil to do. He just needs to talk to him.    
  
The words "come pick me up" must have escaped from him at some point though because the next thing he knows, Phil is shuffling on the other end of the line from putting on shoes and a coat and asking if he's actually allowed to do that. He doesn't particularly want to end up in jail for trespassing into a university.    
  
Though all it takes is a broken "please?" from Dan and he's on his way.    
  
***   
  


Dan has been waiting just outside the Uni grounds, still not entirely sure if he's allowed to do this, but knowing he's going to anyway, until eventually a cab pulls up with Phil stepping out if it.    
  
Tears start to roll their way down Dan's cheeks again and Phil quickly walks up to him pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead before gently taking his hand and leading Dan into the cab.   
  
***   
  


"Bear?" Phil whispers to Dan, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the small cab ride, and nudges him slightly. "We're here".    
  
Phil takes Dan up to his flat, where he sits him down onto the couch in front of the tv, making sure to put on some sort of show to help keep Dan’s mind off things and to give the exhausted, teary boy another kiss on the head before moving to make them hot chocolates.    
  
When Phil returns, hot chocolates in hand, it's to the sight of Dan and tear stained cheeks, squeezed onto the small two person chair. The younger struggling to keep his eyes open. He gently wakes Dan to full awareness before taking him and the hot chocolates into his room. Of course letting Dan use his clothes to sleep in.    
  
***   
  
"Are you mad at me?" A quiet wobbly voice behind Phil asks.    
  
A sad smile makes its way onto Phil's face as he turns back around, giving a shake of his head before enveloping Dan into a hug. "No, I'm not mad at you... We both said stupid things, but you've had a bad day and I want to help. Alright?"    
  
Tight arms hug around Phil's waist and grip at his back and he feels a small nod into his chest. Phil retracts from the hug, instead pulling Dan with him under his colourful duvet, turning off the bedside light and hugging him protectively. Hot chocolates long forgotten.    
  
"Crap..." Dan says quietly as he moves his head from Phil’s chest to wipe and stop the new tears from falling. "I'm sorry...." Dan sniffles, trying to stop himself from breaking down completely.   
  
Phil just hugs him tighter. "It's okay bear" he speaks gently, nuzzling his hair. "I'll protect you."   
  
Another sniff,  "from what?" Dan questions unsurely, now pressing his face into his boyfriend's chest, hands fiddling in the fabric of Phil's shirt.    
  
"I don't know." Phil answers simply. "Anything..."   
  
And Dan just hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Very much hope you liked the fic and if you did mb think about [Buying Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A36817Y0)


End file.
